El Dilema Rojo De Weiss
by Jesse J. Lluvia
Summary: Está es una actualización de mí anterior historia con algunos cambios .Este es uno FanFiction de genero Yuri de RWBY. Verán todo a través de los ojos de la protagonista, que en éste casó es Weiss Schnee. Es recomendado a ver visto RWBY hasta la segunda temporada completa, para poder entender algunas circunstancias.
1. Chapter 1 - labios dulces

**El dilema rojo de Weiss**

**Versión 2 **

**Acabábamos de hacerle frente a las hordas de grimm que habían salido de el túnel, del cuya salida había permanecido sellada. El túnel conectaba la ciudad de Vale con las ruinas de la montaña glenn, un intento fallido de la ciudad al tratar de expandir sus fronteras.**

**Después de asegurar la ciudad, con la ayuda de las tropas de robots de el general , de nuestros amigos del equipo JNPR, y de nuestros compañeros y maestros en Beacon; yo y el resto del equipo RWBY, finalmente tendríamos un descanso.**

**Subimos a la azotea de un edificio de la ciudad de Vale, y nos sentamos en la orilla. Reflexionamos sobre todo lo que nos había pasado, y como parecía que habíamos ganado, al haber defendido la ciudad con éxito, pero presentíamos que sólo era el principio de un plan maligno que no conocíamos.**

—**por más que repasemos la situación, no lograremos saber sus intenciones detrás de este ataque —dijo Blake.**

—**está claro que nos faltan piezas para poder armar este rompecabezas —dije dándole la razón a Blake.**

—**bueno, lo que sea que estén planeando, podremos con ello... Lo sé —dijo Yang, con optimismo— verdad hermanita, dijo abrazando a Ruby.**

—**Huug... —emitió Ruby, por el abrazo.**

**Después de un rato, Blake se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio que se encontraba en la azotea.**

—**nos vemos luego —dijo Blake, mientras se adentraba en el edificio.**

**Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Me sentía cansada y por unos minutos quería dejar de pensar en el enemigo, en el torneo regional de Mistral que ya estaba próximo y en todo lo demás que me resultaba estresante.**

—**bueno, tengo un asunto que resolver —dijo Yang, levantándose— nos vemos después— Le dijo a Ruby sonriendo.**

**Se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de Yang. Ruby y yo nos habíamos quedado a solas.**

**Ruby se topo a mí y me rodio con su brazo. No hice expresión alguna.**

—**al parecer solo quedamos tu y yo Weiss.**

—**de echo estaba pensando en retirarme a nuestra habitación, a descansar.**

—**ooh... Vamos Weiss —dijo en tono quejoso— es muy temprano para eso. Mejor hagamos algo divertido. **

**Saque mí dispositivo móvil y note que eran un poco más de las 3:00 pm.**

—**no me importa la hora que sea, no tengo energías para jugar contigo en este momento Ruby.**

**Ruby quito su brazo de mi hombro. Creo que esta molesta. Me puse de pié junto a Ruby.**

—**vamos baja con migo, no querrás que darte aquí tú sola —le dije a Ruby, mientras le extendía mi mano.**

**Ruby murmuro algo, pero fue muy bajo, tanto que no pude escuchar bien lo que decía.**

—**ahora ¿que estas diciendo? —dije.**

**Ruby se puso de pie de un salto. Se acercó a mí.**

—**¿jugar con migo? —dijo molesta— cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Weiss. ¡No me trates como una niña!**

**Puse los ojos en blanco.**

—**ashhs... Esta bien, lo siento, pero por favor no empieces.**

**Comencé a caminar hasta la puerta de la azotea. Ruby me seguía de cerca.**

—**tú empezaste —dijo Ruby, mientras caminaba detrás de mí.**

—**Sí, y ya dije que lo sentía... ahora callate —le dije sin voltearla a ver.**

**Entramos al edificio y bajamos unas gradas hasta un lobby. Ahí nos dirigimos a uno de los ascensores que ahí habían. Apreté el botón llamando al ascensor.**

—**mandona —susurro Ruby.**

**Fingí que no la había escuchado. Bajamos en el ascensor y salimos del edificio. Me dirigía hacia nuestro dormitorio en Beacon, Con Ruby aún caminando a mi lado.**

**Mientras Caminábamos, escuché un sonido extraño. Volteé a ver ha Ruby, sin dejar de caminar y note que tenía sus manos sobre su estomago.**

—**¡no me digas que ese sonido lo acaba de hacer tu estómago!**

**Ruby me sonrió. Parecé apenada.**

—**bueno, tú sabes... hemos estado muy ocupadas como para detenernos a comer algo —dijo Ruby. **

**Tiene razón. Hemos estado ocupadas desde el amanecer que notamos que ella no estaba en el campamento, y salimos en su búsqueda.**

**Tome de la mano a Ruby y la jale hacia otra dirección.**

—**¡wow!... —dijo Ruby, sorprendida— ¿hacía donde me llevas?**

—**quiero que comas algo.**

—**¿porque?**

—**porque, tienes hambre ¿no? —dije con ironía— conozco, un buen lugar para comer, aquí en la ciudad.**

—**sí, pero creí que estabas cansada, y yo puedo comer algo en Beacon. No quiero que te tomes las molestias por mí Weiss.**

**Me detuve, y solté la mano de Ruby. Porque tienes que hacerme tan difícil hacer algo lindo por ti, pensé.**

—**no lo hago... Yo también tengo hambre —le dije sin mirarla— vamos.**

**Continúe caminando con Ruby a mí lado.**

**Llegamos al restaurante en el que acostumbro comer y nos detuvimos en la entrada. El nombre del restaurante es SantVytal. Es un restaurante lujoso y elegante. Las paredes tanto de a fuera como de adentro, están pintadas de blanco nieve.**

**Entramos al restaurante. Las mesas están solas, no hay más clientes que nosotras. El acomodador nos recibe con elegancia. Es un hombre adulto, cerca de la tercera edad; se le comienza hacer blanco el cabello por la edad. Dala impresión de tener mucha experiencia; se mueve con mucha elegancia. nos condujo hasta una mesa para dos, que estaba junto a una pared. Las mesas son elegantes echas de madera de caoba y las sillas de roble blanco. Me senté y Ruby se sentó en frente de mí. El acomodador dejo dos menús sobre la mesa.**

—**un camarero vendrá a tomarles la orden —dijo el acomodador, quien luego regresó a su lugar cerca de la entrada.**

**Miro a Ruby y noto que esta pensativa.**

—**¿que pasa por tu mente?**

**Ruby, me miro sorprendida.**

—**¡nada! —dijo, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizó.**

**Un camarero se nos acerco a tomarnos nuestra orden. El camarero es un joven, quizás un año menor que yo. Parece estar nervioso.**

—**¿¡ya, pensaron en que van a ordenar!? —dijo el camarero, un poco exaltado y con una voz muy grave.**

**La voz del camarero, nos toma por sorpresa. Ha simple vista no parece alguien con una voz así. **

**Ruby suelta una pequeña risa y se tapa la cara con el menú, mientras finge leerlo. Miro fríamente al camarero. El camarero traga saliva. Espera paciente nuestra orden.**

—**quiero una lasaña de vegetales —le digo al camarero, le doy el menú y volteo a ver a Ruby, me percato que tiene el menú al reves— Ruby... tienes el menú al revés.**

**Ruby, le da vuelta al menú, lo cierra y se lo da al camarero.**

—**yo quiero lo mismo —dice Ruby, mientras me dedica una sonrisa.**

**El camarero se lleva nuestras ordenes y desaparece por una puerta al fondo.**

**Ruby, mira al rededor, observando los detalles.**

—**entonces Weisss —dice Ruby— ¿como has estado?**

—**bien.**

**Ruby sonríe, y desvía la mirada a sus manos que están sobre la mesa.**

—**¿vienes seguido?**

—**aveces —respondo.**

—**¿quieres hablar de algo?**

—**oye Ruby, no tienes que hacer esto.**

—**¿a que te refieres? —dice Ruby, mirándome a los ojos.**

—**No tienes que fingir interés, por mí, o por lo que hago —dije, seguido de un suspiro.**

**Clavo mi mirada en la mesa. Creo que he sido grosera con Ruby, ella solo querías charlar y yo actúe fríamente. Enserio necesito dormir, pensé.**

—**Weiss... Weiss... mira me por favor.**

**Levanto mí mirada lentamente, y la miro a los ojos. Ruby extiende sus manos y toma mi rostro con suavidad. **

**Me toma por sorpresa y me ruborizó. **

—**¿que estas haciendo? —dije, desconcertada.**

—**Escuchadme Weiss, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en aquella prueba de iniciación para elegir compañeros; ambas supimos que sería difícil llevarnos bien, ya que somos muy diferentes... pero a pasado el tiempo, y he llegado a quererte... —dijo Ruby, con mirada intensa— y aún que yo no te agrade, tú a mí sí. Mí interés por ti, no es fingido, entiendes Weiss.**

**No quería que te sintiera mal, y claro que si me agradas, pensé.**

—**lose... Se que tú interés no es fingido, lo siento por decirlo —dije, aún con las manos de Ruby en mí rostro— tú también me agradas, le dije desviando mí mirada.**

**Ruby se elevo de su silla, y acerco su rostro al mío. ¿Que estas haciendo?, le pregunte. Ruby solo cerro los ojos sin decir nada.**

**De pronto Ruby pego sus labios a los míos. fue un beso, un beso muy rápido. Siento que tan solo fue un segundo. Mí corazón se acelero extrañamente.**

**Ruby quito sus manos de mí rostro y volvió a sentarse, como si nada hubiese pasado.**

—**¿a que horas traerán la comida? —pregunto Ruby, ruborizada.**

**Porque me abra besado... y ahora actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Debería de hacer lo mismo y hacer como sí nada hubiera pasado?, pensé. Pasaron unos minutos, de pronto comencé a impacientar me, sentía como sí estuviera a punto de explotar.**

—**¿¡porque me has bes... **

**De pronto el camarero llevo nuestra comida, interrumpiendo me; Nos sirvió y se marchó. Comenzamos a comer en silencio. Evitábamos vernos mientras comíamos.**

—**¿sabes dónde esta el baño? —me pregunto Ruby, luego de haber terminado de comer.**

—**al fondo a la izquierda.**

**Ruby se levantó y se dispuso a ir. Mientras esperaba a Ruby, el camarero se acerco.**

—**¿que se le ofrece para el postre? señorita Schnee —pregunto el camarero.**

—**unas fresas con crema, pero que sean para llevar.**

—**como guste, señorita Schnee —dijo el camarero.**

**El camarero se retiro y entró en una puerta en el fondo.**

**Ruby salio de el baño y regreso a la mesa. La miro un poco decaída.**

—**¿nos vamos? —pregunto Ruby.**

—**ya casi —le dije, sonriendo levemente.**

**¿Porque me has basado Ruby?, le pregunte, serenamente.**

—**lo siento Weiss, no era mí intención incomodarte —dijo Ruby, incomoda.**

**Inmediatamente el camarero llego y me dio el postre, dentro de una bolsa de papel con el nombre del restaurante. Me entrego la cuenta, la pague y salimos. **

**Que debería de hacer para disminuir está tensión, pensaba. Quizás debería de hablarle como normalmente lo haría.**

—**¿te gusto la comida? —le pregunte a Ruby.**

**Ruby asintió con la cabeza.**

**Caminamos hasta Beacon y llegamos hasta nuestro dormitorio. Nos detuvimos en la puerta. Pienso que debería de equilibrar las cosas besándola, tal vez así no se sienta tan incómoda y se reduzca la tensión, y así todo vuelva a la normalidad.**

**Ruby se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero la detuve, tomándola de los hombros.**

—**espera, Ruby.**

—**¿que sucede Weiss?**

**Creo que, entre más rápido lo haga, mejor. Con mis manos aún en sus hombros, tope a Ruby a la puerta. **

—**¡oye! —dijo enojada Ruby.**

**Cerré mis ojos e incline mí rostro al de ella. Ruby empujo mí rostro así a tras con su mano.**

—**¡¿que haces Weiss?! —dijo, mientras trataba de separarme.**

**Volví a intentarlo y comenzamos a forcejear, frente a nuestro dormitorio.**

—**¡deja de resistirte, esto es tu culpa!**

—**¡¿de que rayos hablas?!**

—**¡si tú no me hubieras besado, yo no tendría que hacer esto!**

**Trato de sujetar las manos de Ruby, las cuales me empujan.**

—**¡DÉJAME! —grito Ruby.**

—**¡todo volverá a la normalidad, si me dejas hacerlo! —dije.**

—**¡tú no entiendes! Sólo harás que empeoré. Déjalo así —dijo Ruby.**

**Ruby, me empuja hacia tras. Tropiezo y comienzo a caer, me agarro de ella, y la traigo con migo al suelo. Caigo y Ruby me cae en sima. Su rostro cae sobre el mío, lo que aprovecho para besarla. **

**El besó es un poco violento al principio. Me ruborizó, los labios de Ruby son dulces. No esperaba disfrutar el beso, pero lo hago. Me percato que Ruby no trata de levantarse. **

**De pronto se oye una puerta abrirse y casi me da un infarto. Dejamos de besarnos rápidamente. Volvemos a ver hacia nuestro cuarto y vemos la puerta abierta, y a Yang parada en la entrada viéndonos. Siento que me quiere dar otro infarto. Yang se ve aterrorizada.**

—**¡QUE ESTÁN ASIENDO! —dice Yang, muy alterada.**

**Ruby se levanta rápidamente.**

—**no es lo que creés —le dice Ruby a Yang, tratando de tranquilizarla.**

—**Claramente las mire besándose —dijo Yang.**

**Estoy en shock en el suelo sin poder moverme, temblando y ruborizada.**

—**Weiss y yo, tropezamos y caí enzima de ella. Eso fue todo —dijo Ruby.**

**Yang nos miraba incrédula. Ruby, me ayudo a ponerme en pie.**

—**no sé que mas decir, ayudame—me susurró Ruby.**

**Me puse sería y me dirigí hacia Yang.**

—**¡Ruby, estaba corriendo por el pasillo como si aún fuera una niña y se tropezó con migo!.. Ya sabes lo torpe que es —dije.**

—**así es... Espera ¿que? —dijo Ruby.**

**Yang, parece habérselo creído. La mirada inquisitiva de su rostro, desapareció. Parece aliviada.**

—**Ruby, no vuelvas a correr en los pasillos —le reprocho Yang a Ruby— y deberías de pedirle una disculpa a Weiss.**

—**no es necesario, la verdad es que tuve parte de la culpa al atravesar me en el camino —dije, mientras me encogía en hombros.**

—**lo ves no fue mí culpa —dijo Ruby.**

—**como sea, ambas deberían de entrar y descansar —dijo Yang, mientras se hacia a un lado para que entráramos.**

**Las tres entramos en la habitación. Me pregunto dónde estará Blake, mientras me pongo mi pillama. Me tire sobre mí cama. Ruby subió hasta su cama y se acostó. Yang también se dejo caer sobre su cama. Suspiro aliviada estando en mi cama. No tardo mucho tiempo en quedarme dormida.**

**FIN DE LA PARTE 1. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Solo por ti

**Despierto. Oigo la voz de Blake, está hablando con alguien, pero no distingo de que. Abro mis ojos. Veo la luz de un nuevo día, llenando la habitación. Noto los pies de Ruby que cuelgan, desde la litera de arriba; esta sentada sobre su cama.**

**Me ciento en mí cama, aún adormecida. Miro hacia Blake, quien esta sentada con sus piernas extendidas sobre su cama, comiendo algo de una bolsa de papel. La bolsa tiene escrito SantVytal. Rápidamente noto que son mis fresas.**

—**¡Blake! Esas son mis fresas.**

**Blake me voltea a ver, sin expresión alguna.**

—**no me sorprende... quien más tendría la audacia de gastar tanto dinero en un lugar como ese —dijo Blake, señalando el nombre del restaurante en la bolsa— aún que sea comida.**

—**¿Porque las tomaste? **

—**no te las e robado, si es lo que piensas. Las encontré en el piso del corredor, ayer cuando regresé a la habitación. Las recogí y las guarde en la nevera —dijo Blake, quien luego se metió una fresa en la boca.**

**Ruby salto de la litera de arriba. Se acerco a la nevera y saco un cartón de leche. Me levante de la cama, camine hasta Blake y le quite la bolsa con fresas.**

—**tranquila, que aún quedan muchas fresas... Como sea, ¿porque compraste tantas? —dijo Blake mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.**

—**pensaba compartirlas con alguien —le conteste.**

—**quien diría que Weiss Schnee fuera tan cursi —dijo Blake.**

—**¡no soy cursi! **

—**Ya puedo imaginarlo; tomarías una fresa con crema y se la darías en la boca—dijo Blake, burlándose— luego notarias que tiene crema en los labios y se la quitarías con un beso…**

**Ruby comienza a toser la leche que se estaba tomando. **

—**de todas formas ¿con quien pensabas compartir las fresas? —me pregunto Blake. **

**sí le digo que pensaba compartirlas con Ruby, me hará más preguntas en las cuales Blake podría deducir que paso algo, pensé.**

—**eso no es asunto tuyo —dije, mientras veo que Ruby esté bien— ¿Ruby estás bien? **

**Ruby deja de toser y se ruboriza.**

—**no te preocupes —dice Ruby, mientras se recupera— me pasa todo el tiempo, no es nada.**

—**ok tranquila, solo bromeaba con tigo, ¿porque estas tan a la defensiva? —dijo Blake.**

—**dale un respiro a Weiss, seguramente solo está cansada —le dijo Ruby a Blake.**

—**mmm... Eso es poco probable, ambas han dormido mucho —dijo Blake.**

—**estoy bien, ok, solo no quiero hablar de eso —dije.**

—**esta bien, no tenemos que hablar de nada... si quieres —dijo Blake— personalmente prefiero el silencio.**

**Espero que Blake no se lo haya tomado tan mal.**

**Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento. El ambiente se siente un poco tenso. Ruby aclara su garganta.**

—**hoy tendremos clase temprano, sera mejor que todas tomemos una ducha —dijo Ruby. Tomo ropa de un cajón— ya es tarde, lleven ropa sera más rápido cambiarse en las duchas, que regresar al cuarto.**

—**¿y que se supone que hagamos, con la ropa que nos quitemos? ¿Llevarla con nosotros? —pregunto Blake.**

—**la pasaremos dejando en nuestro casillero —contesto Ruby, orgullosa. **

**Le dedico una sonrisa a Ruby, y ella me guiña el ojo presumida.**

**Eso hicimos, fuimos a las duchas, tomamos una y nos cambiamos en ellas, dejamos nuestra ropa en los casilleros, como dijo Ruby. Fuimos a clases y llegamos unos segundos antes de que empezará. Yang nos tenía apartados unos asientos al frente. Yang se deslizó en la banca, dándonos espació para sentarnos, Blake se sentó junto a Yang, Ruby fue la siguiente en sentarse, seguida de mí. El profesor Peter, comenzó a impartir su clase.**

**Tomaba notas, mientras que el profesor Peter narraba una de sus aventuras como cazador. Ruby, sorprendente mente, estaba prestando atención. Se mira muy linda con el pelo aún mojado. Yang y Blake están platicando. **

**El profesor Peter salió, de el salón. Ruby me toco con su codo. Noto que me mira de reojo.**

—**Weiss... —dijo Ruby. **

—**¿que?**

—**Jaune, a estado viéndote... Se nota que le gustas mucho.**

—**por supuesto que le gusto. Pero el no es mi tipo. **

—**¿y Neptune si lo es? -pregunta Ruby.**

**¿Porque me pregunta esto? **

—**por supuesto que Neptune no lo es. Es guapo, pero está obsesionado con su apariencia, sin mencionar la importancia que le da a lo que piensan los demás, estoy segura que le gusto solo por mi apellido. ¿Porque preguntas?**

—**quería estar segura antes de... —dice Ruby dejándome en suspenso.**

—**¿de que? —le pregunto.**

—**no importa —murmuro Ruby.**

**¿Le pasara algo? esta muy rara.**

—**¿y a ti que chico te gusta? —le pregunté.**

**Ruby bajo su cabeza. parece haberle incomodado mí pregunta.**

—**a mi no me gustan los chicos —murmuro Ruby, apretando los puños.**

—**eso es porque en está academia ay puros idiotas. Pero estoy segura que pronto encontraras algún chico decente, y entonces... ¡te ayudaré a que puedas esclavizarlo! —dije, apretando mi puño en el aire.**

**Ruby dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, y me volteo a ver.**

—**no es eso —dijo Ruby.**

**Claro que no es eso, es obvio que algo te sucede, pero aun no estoy lista, debo aclarar mis sentimientos antes de que podamos tener esa conversación, pensé.**

**En eso el profesor entra de nuevo al salón. Todos los de el salón dejan de platicar, y algunos regresan a sus asientos. Se reanuda la clase. El profesor nos da consejos sobre como enfrentarnos a los Beowolves; apunto los consejos.**

**Luego de una clase muy provechosa, esta llega a su fin. Nos regresamos a nuestra habitación, menos Ruby que desaparece.**

**Me siento sobre mí cama, saco un pañuelo y comienzo a limpiar mi arma.**

—**¡¿donde está Zwei?! —dijo Yang.**

—**hace tiempo que yo tampoco lo veo —le digo.**

**Yang se acerca a Blake quien está leyendo un libro.**

—**¡¿que le has echó al perro?! —le preguntó Yang, enojada.**

**Blake vaciló un poco.**

—**lo encerré por ahí —dijo Blake, quien siguió leyendo su libro.**

**Yang le quita el libro a Blake.**

—**dime, ¿donde lo encerraste? —dijo Yang.**

—**¿o sino que? ¿Mataras al libro? —dijo Blake, burlona— tranquila, esta en el baño.**

**Yang abrió la puerta de el baño. Zwei salió moviendo la cola, cubierto de papel higiénico. Yang acarició al cachorro, y le quito el papel higiénico. **

—**¿no puedes llevarte bien con el? —le pregunto Yang a Blake, mientras sostenía a Zwei en brazos— miralo, están tierno.**

—**o sí, súper tierno —dijo Blake, sarcástica.**

—**como sea —dijo Yang, mientras ponía en el suelo a Zwei.**

**Por mi parte continuaba limpiando mí espada. ¿Donde estará Ruby?. **

**El día avanzo, sin saber nada de Ruby.**

**Ruby regreso a la habitación de noche; todas estábamos en pijama cuando ella llegó. Yang le pregunto donde había estado, pero Ruby no quiso decirle. Riñeron un poco, pero al final Ruby no dijo donde había estado.**

**Al día siguiente, después de clases Ruby volvió a desaparecer. Se me hizo muy raro, parecía que nos estuviera evitando. Luego comenzó a levantarse muy temprano en las mañanas, y solo podíamos verla en clases, pero se sentaba lejos de nosotras, casi siempre con el equipo JNPR. Aveces se miraba deprimida. Nos acercábamos a preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba, pero ella decía que estaba bien, que no le pasaba nada. Casi había pasado Una semana con Ruby actuando extraño. Un día en la noche la esperamos para hablar con ella, le preguntamos que si le sucedía algo, pero nos digo que no. Le hicimos entender que estábamos preocupadas por ella y que podía contar con nosotras. Igual no nos dijo que le sucedía, pero prometió no volver a desaparecer. **

**Al día siguiente Ruby, amaneció en su cama, lo cual fue un alivio. Fuimos a clases juntas y aún que Ruby casi no hablaba, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.**

**Le sonreía a Ruby cada vez que podía. No le preguntaba nada de lo que había sucedido, para no incomodarla. Se que ella lo dirá cuando este lista.**

**Al día siguiente en nuestra habitación, mientras Ruby sacaba a pasear a Zwei, Yang me pidió que hiciera algo para animar a Ruby. Le dije que lo intentaría. Lo único que se me ocurre es llevarla al CCT (Cross continental Transmit) ya que sé que le gusta ese edificio, y tiene una gran vista desde la terraza del último piso. Espere a que Ruby volviera con Zwei. Ruby regreso a la habitación. Lleva puesta su usual vestimenta; una blusa negra y falda con adornos rojos, complementado con su capa roja.**

—**Ruby, quiero enseñarte algo —le dije.**

—**claro —dijo Ruby— ¿hay que salir?**

—**sí, iremos al CCT.**

—**¡genial! —dijo Ruby— esta bien solo le pondré agua a Zwei.**

**Ruby le lleno el tazón de agua a Zwei y partimos. Eran al rededor de las cuatro de la tarde.**

—**¿que es lo que quieres enseñarme?**

—**lo veras cuando lleguemos —le respondí.**

**Entramos en la gran torre y subimos por el ascensor hasta la última planta. Llegamos a un lobby de techo alto, con paredes pintadas de azul marino. En una de las esquinas habían unos sofás de color ámbar, con una mesita con un florero encima. Cuatro puertas de madera al rededor de el lobby y una gran puerta de cristal que daba hacia una terraza. Un gran escritorio de madera con cubierta de mármol en el centro con un empleado de la empresa. La empleada es una joven, de pelo negro, vestida con un traje muy elegante de color blanco. Teclea un computador.**

—**señorita Schnee es un placer que nos visité ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —dice la empleada.**

—**quisiera pasar a la terraza.**

—**claro —dice la empleada mientras nos alienta a pasar con su mano— tiene una vista muy hermosa de Vale.**

**Ruby y yo entramos en la terraza a través de la puerta de cristal. La terraza es muy amplia y esta vacía a excepción de un sofá de tres asientos de color blanco, pegado a uno de los muros bajos de los costados. Tomo de la mano a Ruby y la llevo a hacia la orilla. Ponemos nuestras manos sobre el muro bajo que tenemos en frente. Ruby parece disfrutar de la vista.**

—**¿que te parece? **

—**¡whoa!, es muy genial Weiss —dijo Ruby, mirando hacia la ciudad.**

—**me, alegra que te guste. Disfruta de la vista.**

**Ruby, me voltea a ver.**

—**siempre que estoy contigo lo hago —murmuro Ruby sonrojándose.**

**Le Sonreí, sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.**

**Creo que es el momento perfecto para tener esa conversación que ambas hemos estado evadiendo, pensé nerviosa**.

—**Ruby quiero decirte que se lo que te esta pasando. Se porque nos evitabas. **

**Ruby volvió la vista hacia la ciudad. Parece melancólica.**

—**Tú no sabes nada —murmuro Ruby.**

—**estuve tratando de saber que fue lo que te hizo actuar de esa manera, y recordé nuestra conversación en la clase del profesor Peter... Quiero que sepas que no me importa si te gustan los chicos o las chicas.**

—**¡tu no sabes nada! —dijo Ruby llorando.**

**Ruby trato de salir corriendo, pero la agarre de el abrazo y la jale hacia mi. La abrase con fuerza, mientras que Ruby seguía tratando de escapar.**

—**¡también se que yo te gusto! —dije poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho.**

**Ruby dejo de tratar de escapar, y me abrazo lentamente. Espere a que dejase de llorar y seque sus lágrimas con mi pañuelo. **

—**¿tu sientes lo mismo por mi? —me pregunto Ruby, mientras que aún me rodeaba con sus brazos.**

—**... No lo se. **

**Ruby dejo de abrazarme y se separo de mí. No te enfades, pensé.**

—**¿a que te refieres conque no lo sabes? —dijo Ruby, tratando de no sonar disgustada. **

—**es complicado —le dije encogiéndome de hombros.**

**Ruby me miro a los ojos.**

—**¿acaso, yo no te gusto? —dijo Ruby, con voz quebrada.**

—**claro, que me gustas Ruby... Eres muy linda.**

**De inmediato Ruby se puso roja como un tomate. Ruby me miraba a los ojos, lo que hizo que yo también me ruborizara.**

—**¿entonces cual es el problema? ¿Es mí personalidad? Porque no pienso cambiar, debes de quererme tal y como...**

—**eres perfecta Ruby —dije interrumpiéndola.**

**tú personalidad es lo que más me gusta de ti, dije desviando la mirada, es tan vergonzoso.**

—**¡Weiss! —dijo Ruby, quien luego corrió a abrazarme— ¿entonces cual es el problema?**

—**...estoy confundida respecto a lo que quiero, nunca e salido con... una chica. De lo único que estoy segura es de que tú eres muy especial para mí, me gustaría intentarlo contigo. Pero... hay un problema. **

**Ruby y yo nos sentamos en el muro de la terraza. Viendo hacia la puerta de cristal.**

—**¿cual es el problema? —dice Ruby mientras toma mi mano.**

—**mí padre... El es muy conservador. Si el se diera cuanta, de que mi pareja es una chica... El me sacaría de Beacon. **

**Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.**

**Ruby aún sostiene mi mano mientras que el viento sopla helado.**

—**Nadie tiene que enterarse —murmuro Ruby.**

**Sabia que dirías eso, pero no terminaría bien, pensé.**

—**Una relación no tendría que ser hací, mereces más que eso.**

—**Tú eres lo que más quiero Weiss.**

—**No terminaría bien —le dije, apretándole un poco la mano.**

—**¿entonces que quieres?, ¿quieres que nos olvidemos de lo que céntimos?, ¿que busquemos un novio y finjamos que esto nunca paso?... Solo porque seria más fácil!**

**Comienzo a derramar lágrimas.**

—**no llores Weiss y dime si eso es lo que quieres que pase.**

—**tu no entiendes, mí padre tiene mucha influencia, podría hacerte expulsar, y yo se lo mucho que deseas convertirte en cazadora ¿que acaso tu sueño ya no es convertirte en cazadora? **

—**claro que lo es... pero... tú eres mí nuevo sueño.**

**Me ruborizó y rio un poco, es demasiado cursi.**

**La Rodeo con mí brazo y le doy un beso en la Mejilla.**

—**¿enserio creés que valgo tantas molestias?... En Beacon ay muchas otras chicas, con las cuales no tendrías que esconderte para hacer este tipo de cosas... **

**Levanto el rostro de Ruby de la barbilla, y le doy un tierno beso en los labios. Ruby se sonroja.**

—**yo no quiero a otras chicas... solo te quiero a ti, y sí sigues haciendo eso, no te dejare ir jamás —dijo Ruby, mientras topaba su nariz en mí cuello.**

—**bueno, no tendrás que hacerlo... ¿Que te parece si lo hacemos oficial?**

—**creí que ya lo era —dijo Ruby tomando mí mano.**

—**Ruby...**

—**¿que?**

—**¿quieres ser mí novia?**

**Ruby me miro a los ojos con sus lindos ojos plateados.**

—**sí, Weiss... Si quiero ser tu novia.**

**Me baje del muro en el que estábamos sentadas, me acerque a Ruby, le acaricié la mejilla y con mi otra mano acerque su rostro lentamente al mío sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos... Nuestros labios se tocaron y comenzamos a besarnos como si lo hiciéramos en cámara lenta.**

**Fin de la parte 2**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mí legado

Capitulo 3

Es el día siguiente del día en que Ruby y yo nos volvimos pareja. Es temprano y hoy no hay clases. Estoy despierta y es inútil tratar de dormirme de nuevo. Me levante, tome mí cepillo de dientes dirigiéndome al baño. La puerta del baño se habré sin que yo la haya tocado. Del baño sale mí novia.

—¡Ruby! —digo sorprendida, dando un pequeño brinco.

Cruzamos miradas y ambas nos ruborizamos. Aún lleva puesta la ropa con la que duerme: usa una camisa con la cabeza de un Beowolf rojo en forma de corazón en el centro y un pantalón holgado de color blanco con lunares rosas.

—buenos días —dice Ruby tímidamente, mientras paso junto a ella.

Entro al cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta. Me sonrojo mientras me cepillo los dientes. Me siento nerviosa. Respiro hondo. Tu puedes con esto, me digo a mi misma viéndome al espejo. Salgo del baño. Miro a Yang y a Blake paradas fuera del baño haciendo fila para entrar. Me ven salir y de inmediato se pelean para entrar primero. Yang es la que entra al baño dejando a Blake afuera a dolorida. Noto que Ruby se a puesto su ropa habitual.

—te has despertado temprano ¿piensas ir algún lado? —le pregunto a Ruby mientras me cambio de ropa en frente de ella.

Ruby se pone nerviosa. Rápidamente me da la espalda.

—no, solo no pude volver a dormirme. Me siento mal... pero no se porque —dijo Ruby.

Creo que no soy la única que se siente un poco nerviosa. Termino de cambiarme. Me acercó a Ruby y la abrazo por detrás.

—¿que haré para que te sientas mejor? —le susurro al oído.

Ruby muerde mi mano.

—¡ah! —exclamo, soltándola.

Ruby me sonríe divertida. Con que quieres jugar, pienso.

—Ruby —dijo Blake interrumpiendo nos.

—que sucede Blake —dijo Ruby yendo hacía ella.

Blake saca un libro de una pequeña caja de madera.

—ten quería darte esto —dijo Blake, dándole el libro a Ruby— espero que te sientas mejor, se que no te gustan los libros tanto como a mí, pero no sabia que más darte.

Es un libro grande y parece un poco gastado. Ruby abrazo a Blake luego de tomar el libro.

—¡gracias Blake!.. no te preocupes ya me siento mejor —dijo Ruby.

Me pregunto que clase de libro será.

—¿cual es el titulo del libro? —le pregunte a Ruby.

Ruby quien ya había dejado de abrazar a Blake, miro la cubierta del libro buscando el titulo.

—Tercera cruzada... —dijo Ruby, leyendo la portada.

El titulo no me parece conocido.

—¿de que trata el libro? —le pregunto a Blake.

Blake me mira con mirada indescifrable.

—se trata acerca de una cruzada —dijo Blake, con ironía.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—gracias de nuevo por el libro —le dijo Ruby.

Ruby se acerco a mí. Tomo mí mano y tiro de ella. Nos vemos en la cafetería, le dijo Ruby a Blake mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Caminábamos hasta la cafetería tomadas de la mano.

—¿porque llevas el libro a la cafetería?

—quiero enseñárselos al equipo JNPR—dijo Ruby— ¿te molesta que lo lleve?

—nop —dije.

Llegamos a la cafetería. Me serví un poco de fruta y un zumo de naranja. En cambio Ruby se sirvió unos panecillos rellenos de jalea y un refresco de uva. Ubicamos la mesa donde habitualmente nos sentamos junto al equipo JNPR. Vimos a Nora y Ren que ya se encontraban sentados comiendo. Caminamos hasta la mesa y nos sentamos en frente de ellos. Nora comía unos panqueques y Ren por su parte comía un omelet.

—hola Ren, hola Nora ¿que tal esos panqueques? —dije.

Nora levanta su pulgar en aprobación dado que tiene la boca llena.

—hola Weiss, hola Ruby me alegra verte sonreír otra vez —dice Ren.

Ruby le sonríe.

—gracias Ren... Mira el libro que me regalo Blake —dice Ruby enseñándole el libro a Ren.

Ren mira con atención el libro.

— ¡Tercera cruzada! Es un libro difícil de encontrar, ¿puedo verlo?

—claro —dijo Ruby, dándole el libro a Ren.

Ren tomo el libro con delicadeza y comenzó a examinarlo con entusiasmo.

—¿donde esta Jaune y Pyrrha? —pregunto Ruby.

Nora y Ren se miraron.

—últimamente pasan mucho tiempo entrenando —dijo Nora.

—claro ''entrenando'' —dijo Ren, insinuando algo.

—¿que quieres decir con eso? —le pregunte.

—bueno, desde que ellos son pareja tienden a pasar más tiempo juntos, juntos y solos —dijo Ren.

—Ren se refiere a que antes podíamos unirnos al entrenamiento, pero ahora prefieren hacerlo solos —dijo Nora, mirando a Ren— por eso pensamos en que quizás pueden estar haciendo algo que no quieren que veamos.

—¡te refieres a una técnica secreta! —dijo Ruby, exaltada.

Golpeé a Ruby con mí mano suavemente en la cabeza.

—¡no tonta, ella no se refiere a eso! —dije.

—¡tú no lo sabes Weiss, ellos podrían estar perfeccionando la técnica definitiva! —dijo Ruby, poniéndose en pie— ¡mientras que nosotras perdemos el tiempo comiendo, ellos se hacen más fuertes!

—¡Jaune y Pyrrha no están perfeccionando ninguna técnica y tampoco están haciéndose más fuertes!.. Confía en mí —digo tratando de calmarla— ahora por favor siéntate y come.

Ruby volvió a sentarse.

—pero si no están entrenando... ¿que clase de cosas pueden estar haciendo? —pregunto Ruby.

Comencé a Toser desconcertada por la pregunta.

—quien sabe, pero una puede imaginarse cosas —dijo Nora, ruborizándose.

Finalmente Yang y Blake llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa junto a mí. Ruby y yo habíamos terminado de comer.

—¡hola! —le dijo a todos Yang.

—¿porque tardaron tanto? —pregunto Ruby.

—pues, Yang no hacía más que perder el tiempo —dijo Blake.

—sí, me entretuve con unas cosas —dijo Yang encogida en hombros— pudiste venirte sin mí.

—no, yo quería esperarte —le dijo Blake.

Yang sonrió. Ren le regreso el libro a Ruby.

—veo que has estado enseñando el regalo que te hice. Me alegra que te haya gustado —le dijo Blake a Ruby.

—sí, así es. Gracias de nuevo por el libro —dijo Ruby.

—es la tercera vez que me lo agradeces —dijo Blake, sonriendo levemente— no es para tanto, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Ruby rió nerviosa. Yang se levantó de la mesa.

—Blake vamos. Quiero comer algo —dijo Yang.

Blake se levantó y fue con Yang a servirse comida. Debería de estar estudiando en estos momentos, pensé.

—bueno, Weiss y yo tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo Ruby, levantándose.

—¿cosas que hacer? —dije.

—sí —dijo Ruby, tirando de mí mano.

Me despedí de Nora y Ren y salimos de la cafetería. Llegamos hasta el pasillo de los dormitorios. Caminábamos hasta nuestra habitación.

—se esta haciendo costumbre que me jales a todas partes —dije, quejándome mientras era jalada hacia nuestro dormitorio.

—tú puedes tirar de mi siempre que quieras Weiss —dijo Ruby, mientras entrábamos a la habitación.

Cerré la puerta luego que entramos.

—y bien, ¿que planeas hacer?

Ruby me sonrió. Yo seguía pegada a la puerta. Ruby comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente. Parece divertida.

—cuando dijiste cosas que hacer, no te referías a estudiar... ¿Verdad? —dije.

—tienes razón Weiss... Aquí nadie va a estudiar —dijo Ruby, mientras tomaba mis brazos con delicadeza.

Mire hacia otro lado un poco incomoda.

—¿que sucede? —me pregunto.

—nada, solo, siento que engañamos a nuestros amigos con esto.

—¿quieres decirles?, bueno, siendo sincera también lo pensé, pero ¿no crees que seria un poco arriesgado?

—... sí, tienes razón, supongo podríamos decirles luego, espero que no se lo temen a mal. Le hice el cabello hacia tras.

Tome a Ruby de los hombros y cambie de lugar con ella. Tope a Ruby a la puerta haciendo que se ruborizara. La mire a los ojos y me incline a besar su cuello. Espera Weiss, siento cosquillas, dijo.

Ruby se retorcía mientras que continuaba besando su cuello. Subió sus manos hasta mis hombros y los acarició. Ruby dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, me detuve y la mire ruborizada a los ojos. Ruby me tomo del vestido serca de mi cuello y se dejo ir hacia mi besándome en los labios. Nos tropezamos y caímos al piso. Estando en el piso, Ruby encima de mí, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, y a besarme repetidas veces en la boca. Luego ella se detuvo.

—¿que sucede? —le pregunte.

—nada... eres muy linda—

Le sonreí. Tú también lo eres, hacemos buena pareja, dije.

Me dio un pequeño beso en la boca y se recostó en el suelo a la par mía. Ambas nos encontrábamos boca arriba mirando hacia el techo.

—no esperaba esto —dije.

Ruby río un poco y me rodeo con su brazo.

—¿quieres leer con migo el libro que me dio Blake?

Gire la cabeza desanimada.

—podríamos sentarnos juntas a leerlo en tú cama —dijo Ruby.

—si quieres —dije.

Nos subimos a la cama y nos recostamos en el respaldo a leer el libro. Ambas intercambiamos miradas y sonrisas mientras leíamos el libro. Aún tiene rojas las mejillas. Me es difícil concentrarme en el libro con el rostro de Ruby tan cerca. Después de un rato alguien toca la puerta. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la puerta. Abro la puerta y veo a Jaune Arc.

—¡Weiss! —dijo— justo a ti te estaba buscando.

—¿que sucede Jaune?

—el director Ozpin... quiere verte en su oficina.

—¿sucede algo malo?

—pues no lo se, me dio esa impresión... Pfff, seguramente no es nada, pero sera mejor que vayas pronto y lo averigues.

—claro, gracias —dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Ruby se acerco a mí.

—¿que sucede? —dijo.

—al parecer el director quiere verme.

—¿porque creés que quiera verte?

—no lo se, pero sera mejor que vaya cuanto antes. Quédate aquí —dije, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mí mano.

—enserio no quieres que vaya contigo—dijo, abrazándome.

—bueno, el quiere hablar con migo y no quiero que tengas que esperarme a fuera de su oficina. Volveré pronto —dije.

—está bien. ¿Quieres que te espere para seguir leyendo el libro juntas?

—claro —dije.

Ruby me sonrió.

—esta bien te esperare... Supongo que puedo hacer otra cosa mientras te espero.

Besé a Ruby en la frente y salí de la habitación. Me dirige hacia la oficina del director Ozpin. Espero que no se trate de algo malo. Al llegar me detuve en la puerta y toque. El director Ozpin abrió la puerta.

—por favor pasa —dijo.

Entre en la oficina: es un cuarto muy grande y vacío a excepción de un escritorio que se encuentra cerca de un gran ventanal, el techo es transparente pueden verse engranajes a través de el. Tome asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. El director Ozpin tomo asiento en la silla principal en frente de mí.

—¿por que quería verme?

El DT Ozpin junto sus manos cerca de su rostro, como si estuviera pensando.

—vera señorita Schnee hay noticias a cerca de su familia, noticias que pronto serán puestas en circulación por los medios de comunicación, me pareció conveniente el que las supiera de ante mano.

—¡¿mi familia esta bien?!

—su padre ha estado bajo una investigación. La investigación condujo hasta tratos con pequeños círculos terroristas, no tan peligrosos como el White Fang, pero eso no significa que no sea ilegal. Tu padre a sido arrestado esta mañana.

—¿que pasara con la compañía?

Parece sorprenderle mi pregunta. Quizás esperaba que preguntara por mí padre, pero la verdad es que nuestra relación siempre fue fría.

—pues... tú hermana a logrado poner a salvo la compañía demostrando que los tratos de tu padre fueron hechos sin el consentimiento de la Schnee Dust Company. Aún así deberías de ponerte en contacto con ella para que te ponga al corriente con los detalles.

Ya veo, al parecer Winter a sabido controlar la situación. Tengo que comunicarme con ella cuanto antes.

—gracias por hacérmelo saber —dije, poniéndome en pie.

El DT Ozpin me acompaño hasta la puerta.

—espero que esta transición pueda resolverse sin inconvenientes —dijo.

—gracias, yo también.

Salí de la oficina.

—señorita Schnee —dijo el DT Ozpin.

Me volví a verlo.

—recuerde que algunas responsabilidades se nos son puestas desde el momento en el que nacemos... sin embargo también lo es ver por nuestra propia felicidad.

Estoy segura que se refiere a la responsabilidad de ser una Schnee, pero que querrá decir con que: soy responsable de mi propia felicidad. El DT Ozpin se quedo en su oficina.

Camino buscando un lugar tranquilo para hablarle a mí hermana. Llegue a un pasillo que se encuentra solo. Saque mí dispositivo y me dispuse a hablarle a winter. Sonó dos veces y me contesto.

—hola, winter, soy Weiss.

—¡Weiss! Estaba pensando en llamarte ¿te has enterado?

—se que nuestro padre esta en prisión y que has logrado salvar la empresa.

—bueno... Por ahora, pero esto es un caos; nuestra relaciones publicas son un lío, te necesito aquí con migo para dirigir esto. Con tantos robos a nuestros cargamentos de Dust y ahora esto, necesitamos estabilidad pronto. Después de todo sin nuestro padre aquí tú eres la siguiente al mando.

Todo esto me toma por sorpresa, no se que decir.

—¿Weiss? ¿Me escuchaste? Te necesito aquí cuanto antes.

—¿cuanto tiempo le tomara a la empresa estar bien otra vez? ¿podre... regresar a Beacon? —dije, susurrando.

—sinos esforzamos creo que podemos recuperar la empresa en un año —dijo.

— ya no podre regresar ¿cierto? —dije, susurrando.

—Weiss... Ahora eres la presidenta de la Schnee Dust Company... debes estar aquí.

—¿no puedes hacerte cargo? —dije.

Winter rió un poco.

—darle estabilidad a la compañía es algo que solo tú como presidenta puedes hacer. Tómatelo en cerio —dijo winter, indignada.

—lose, pero tengo un equipo que me necesita.

—bueno, esta compañía te necesita. Piensa que es más importante para ti.

—¡ellas son importantes para mí!

Winter mantuvo silencio por un momento.

—Tienes un legado que se te fue otorgado Weiss, es un honor y una responsabilidad. No te dejare que me lo cedas, ya que te arrepentirás si lo haces, tienes 17 años preparándote para este momento. No lo rechazaras por personas que no tienes ni un año de conocer.

Supongo que winter tiene razón, pero Ruby es la única persona que realmente me a importado. Esto esta pasando muy rápido no se que hacer, pero es un echo que si me voy, mí vida con la de Ruby tomaran rumbos separados. Quisiera poder decirle a Ruby que viniera con migo, pero no puedo hacerle eso, ella debe de ser libre, libre para convertirse en cazadora. ¿Que es lo que debo hacer?

—estoy confundida —dije.

—no lo estés, empaca tus cosas, una nave te recogerá en la noche. Adiós —dijo.

—entiendo... adiós —dije, finalizando la llamada.

Me recosté en una de las paredes del pasillo y me deslice hacia abajo hasta el piso. Estoy sentada abrazando mis rodillas.

Comienzo a llorar en silencio pensando en que me iré de Beacon. Trato de convencerme en que es lo correcto. Todo parece ser irreal.

Me levante del piso y me quite las lágrimas con mí pañuelo. Comencé a caminar hacia mí habitación. Pienso en como les diré que me voy, solo espero que Ruby pueda entenderlo, se me destrozaría el corazón si decide odiarme. Llegue hasta la puerta de la habitación y me detuve, respire hondo y entre. Al entrar veo a Ruby acostada en mí cama jugando con una pequeña pelota de goma; la rebota repetidas veces en la parte de abajo de su cama; Blake se esta cepillando su cabello; Yang se encuentra haciendo abdominales.

—chicas necesitamos hablar —dije, mientras me sentaba en mí cama.

— ¿que sucede? —dijo Yang.

—es algo importante... me acaban de informar que mí padre fue detenido, al parecer es culpable por contrabando —dije, viendo hacia el piso.

Blake y Yang se acercaron a mí. Ruby se sentó en la cama con migo.

—¿estas bien? —dijo Ruby, susurrando.

—mí padre y yo nunca hemos sido unidos, nuestra relación siempre fue fría. Que este detenido no es que me importe mucho... Lo que pasa... Es que.

Ruby tomo mí mano.

—somos tus compañeras de equipo, puedes decirnos lo que sea —dijo Blake.

—yo... Me iré de Beacon —dije.

Ruby apretó mí mano. Clave mi mirada al piso.

—¿a que te refieres con que te iras? —dijo Yang.

—sin mí padre para dirigir la compañía, el cargo cae sobre mí. Me necesitan en la central —dije, mirando hacia Ruby— Una nave me recogerá en la noche.

—¡que! —dijo Yang.

—pero regresaras a Beacon… ¡¿cierto?! —pregunto Blake.

—Es un cargo muy demandante. Regresare como una visitante y ya no como una estudiante —dije.

—¡no puedes irte! —dijo Ruby.

Ruby soltó mí mano y salio corriendo de la habitación. Me brotan un par de lágrimas.

—iré a ver como esta Ruby —dijo Yang.

—no, yo iré —dije.

Me levante y salí de la habitación a buscar a Ruby. Fui a las aulas, los jardines y a la cafetería, pero no la encontré. La llame al móvil repetidas veces, pero parecía que lo había apagado. Porque tiene que salir corriendo siempre, pensé. Decidí ir a la biblioteca, ahí me tope con Neptune le pregunte sí había visto a Ruby, pero fue inútil no la había visto. Dieron la 1pm y decidí regresar a la habitación a ver si había regresado. Al llegar encontré a Yang y Blake.

—¿encontraste a Ruby? —me pregunto Yang.

—no, regrese pensando que estaría aquí.

—¿donde se habrá metido? —dijo Yang.

—te ayudare a buscarla —dijo Blake— tal vez fue a la ciudad, iré a echar un vistazo.

Blake salió de la habitación.

—iré a preguntar sí alguien la a visto —dijo Yang— tú, que date aquí por si regresa.

Yang se fue dejándome en la habitación sola. Empaque mis cosas indecisa y espere a que Blake o Yang llamaran. De pronto oigo un sonido que sale del baño. Me acerqué y abrí la puerta. Corriendo del baño sale Zwei.

¡Oh! Pobre Zwei, Blake volvió a encerrarte en el baño. Me quede en el suelo acariciando al cachorro. Pasaron dos horas y comencé a impacientar me. Sonó mí dispositivo, quizás sea Yang con noticias de Ruby, pensé. Mire quien me llamaba y era el numero de Ruby, me apresure a contestar.

—¡hola! Ruby —dije.

—nos vemos en la azotea en 5 minutos —dijo y colgó.

Me dirigí hacia la azotea corriendo. Subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta y mire a Ruby de espaldas viendo hacia a bajo. Camine hacia ella y me detuve a mitad del camino.

—Ruby —dije.

Ruby se giro hacia mí.

—Weiss —dijo, en voz baja— lamento haber salido corriendo de esa manera.

—no puedes simplemente huir siempre que tengas problemas... lastimas a las personas que te quieren, ya que no dejas que te ayuden.

Ruby me miro a los ojos.

—lo se, no volveré a escapar... Aunque tampoco pueden ayudarme —dijo melancólica.

—¡¿enserio creés que quiero irme?!

—¡te irás Weiss! ¡Ya lo dijiste! ¡Y lo entiendo!.. Es la decisión correcta.

Comencé a acercarme más a Ruby. No te acerques, dijo alejándose un poco.

—¡porque te enojas conmigo si lo entiendes! —dije.

—¡no estoy enojada contigo, nunca podría enojarme contigo!.. Solo pienso que hací sera más fácil.

—Ruby yo te... Amo, pídeme que me quede y lo haré —dije.

Ruby se tapó la cara con las manos.

—¡Weiss yo también te amo!, pero tú no dejaras que te acompañe porque sabes que mí sueño es convertirme en cazadora, y yo no te permitire renunciar a tú legado por estar conmigo —dijo con voz quebrada.

Ruby sigue tapándose la cara con las manos. Enserio no me pedirá que me quede, ella siente lo mismo que yo por ella. Camine hasta Ruby y con delicadeza la tome de las muñecas y se las aparte del rostro.

—no lo había pensado bien hasta ahora Ruby, pero tú eres la única persona que realmente me ama, y no puedo imaginarme un segundo de mí vida sin ti. Así que trata de detenerme —dije.

La tome del rostro y la bese.

—pero, Weiss...

—sshh... Tú lo dijiste, jamás me pedirías que me quedara, y por eso lo haré.

Ruby me abrazo con fuerza y me beso nuevamente. De pronto escuche a alguien aclarar la garganta. Volvimos a ver y vimos a Blake. Supongo que ya no importa que lo sepan, pensé.

—veo que encontraste a Ruby —dijo Blake, divertida.

Camine hacia Blake, con Ruby tomada de la mano.

—antes que digas otra cosa, quiero que sepas que me quedare en Beacon y que Ruby es mí novia. Espero que no tengas problemas con eso.

Blake nos miro a Ruby y a mí.

—me alegra que te quedes Weiss y creo que asen una linda pareja, aún que nunca lo hubiera pensado, digo, son tan diferentes —dijo Blake.

Ruby y yo nos miramos.

—bueno, nos complementamos —dijo Ruby, viéndome con mirada dulce.

Le sonreí, note que tenia un mechón en la cara y se lo quite delicadamente haciéndoselo hacia a tras.

Las tres bajamos de la azotea y caminamos hasta nuestra habitación.

—así que Ruby, lograste atrapar a la reina de hielo —dijo Blake, divertida.

Ruby rió nerviosa.

—creo que lo hice —dijo, poniéndose roja.

Caminábamos hacia nuestra habitación y nos encontramos con Yang en un pasillo, parece aliviada de ver a Ruby. Se acerco y abrazo a Ruby, huug... emitió Ruby por el abrazo.

—se como te sientes Ruby yo también echare de menos a Weiss —dijo Yang.

—sobre eso, Weiss... ya no ira a ninguna parte —dijo Ruby.

—¡que! Espera... ¡Que! —dice Yang, volteando hacia mi— No lo entiendo dices que te iras, lo que hace que todas muramos de tristeza y luego resulta que no te irás.

Yang parece confundida y creo que un poco enojada.

—oh, y no has oído la mejor parte —dijo Blake, divertida.

—no me ayudes —dije, sarcástica.

Veras Yang, Ruby es muy importante para mí y la razón por la cual me quedo es... Porque... La amo y es mí novia, dije rápidamente. Me encojo en hombros mientras espero la reacción de Yang.

Yang me mira inquisidora. Volteo a ver a Ruby quien se a puesto el gorro de su capucha para tapar su cara. Se le comienza a dibujar una sonrisa a Yang.

—esta bien, bueno, me sorprende, pero no tanto, tuve mis dudas desde aquella vez que las vi besándose —dijo Yang.

Yang se acerco a mí y me dio una suave golpe en el mentón. Me alegro por ustedes, pero no perviertas a mi hermanita, dijo.

—¡que! Yo pervertir a Ruby, pero si ella... —dije.

Ruby corrió hacia mí y me abrazo.

—ya la oíste no me perviertas —dijo Ruby, guiñando me un ojo.

—deberíamos de avisarle a las personas que les dijimos que Weiss se iba de Beacon, que ya no se ira —dijo Blake.

—tienes razón, pobre Nora se quedo muda cuando le conté que Weiss se iba —dijo Yang.

Le di un pequeño beso a Ruby.

—vámonos Yang, démosles un poco de privacidad —dijo Blake, divertida.

—te estoy vigilando Schnee —dijo Yang, susurrando mientras se iba con Blake.

Me quede con Ruby a solas en el pasillo.

—han sido las cuarenta y ocho horas más dramáticas de mí vida —le dije a Ruby, mientras le hacia el cabello hacia a tras.

Ruby tomo mí mano y la beso.

—que tal si hacemos nuestras siguientes diez mil las más románticas de nuestras vidas.

Me ruborizó, la miro a los ojos y comenzamos a reírnos suavemente. Nos sentamos en el pasillo juntas recostadas en una de las paredes. Ruby pone su mano en mí rodilla y comienza a sobarla. Siento que comienza a subir su mano por mí pierna y la detengo tomándole la mano suavemente.

—¿que haces? —le digo.

—¿quieres que te cuente un secreto? —dijo Ruby, ruborizada— siempre que estas cerca de mí siento un deseo fuerte de besarte.

De nuevo me sonrojo. Ruby me rodeo con sus brazos. Creí que te irías para siempre, dijo con voz quebrada. Levante el rostro de Ruby y bese su nariz.

—Te amo Ruby, haría cualquier cosa por ti —dije.

Me giré hacia Ruby, tome su mano metiendo mis dedos entre los suyos. Me incline y la bese suavemente.

Fin.


End file.
